It is possible to find electronic payment terminals utilized as a group or forming a “community” in supermarkets, for example at each of the check-outs, or in restaurants.
In this case, the number of terminals, and their size, making it difficult to monitor them (by human means, for example, or video surveillance means), it is preferable to have stationary terminals, i.e. connected to a base, which are therefore difficult to steal.
However, because they are easier to use, mobile or portable terminals are often utilized, in particular in restaurants so that the client does not have to move when paying by bank card.
A disadvantage of these mobile terminals is that they are easily accessible and therefore at risk of theft.